


Excuse Me Ma’am, Did You Know That You Are a Cat?

by Feline_Acrobat



Series: The 12 Days of Logince! [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, College AU, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cats and gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Acrobat/pseuds/Feline_Acrobat
Summary: “Logan hunny, why is there a large Maine coon in our dorm living room?” There’s a cat now and we can blame thank Patton.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: The 12 Days of Logince! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138763
Kudos: 10





	Excuse Me Ma’am, Did You Know That You Are a Cat?

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really fit but it's fine there's a cat from here out in this series because of a friend who hates me now. S'fine tho shes baby. This is the shortest in the series

“Logan hunny, why is there a large Maine coon in our dorm living room?”

Roman was ready to hear a thousand different explanations for why they had a cat now; like keeping them for a little bit for a friend or someone’s dorm didn’t allowed pets, but that’s not what he got. Logan peeked his head around the corner, walked over the giant cat, picked it up and looked at him stoically.

“Patton went to the shelter, and Queenie reminded me of you and jumped on me, and the volunteer said she didn’t like people normally, so I took her and she’s mine now please don’t break up with me I love her.”

Roman couldn’t help the wide grin that spread across his face. He loved his boyfriend so much he couldn’t contain it, especially when his lovely darling was holding a cat the size of his torso that was batting at his bangs with her claws sheathed. He shook his head in mock exhaustion, before looking at his love with a bright smile and his hands on his hips.

“well I guess we have a child now, which means I have to go invest thousands of dollars on top notch toys and food and grooming supplies for our daughter. Does she have a harness and leash? Because it seems like we are about to go shopping for Gucci kitty supplies.”

Even Logan couldn’t keep a straight face art this, releasing a loud set of giggles and spooking the cat enough to jump out of his grasp and climb up Roman’s leg. Thankfully he was wearing thick clothing otherwise he definitely would have needed more than a few bandages. And suddenly Roman had a Queenie on his shoulder and Logan’s awestruck eyes as well.

The next 20 minutes were filled with the two cooing over her and then going to spend 2 hours buying PetSmart out of cat things. They went insane, don’t try this at home kids.


End file.
